The Little Big Three
by blondebabe11
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are musicians in the band The Little Big Three. To the Public they are known as Peter, Terry, and Nick. They put on wigs and contacts and become different people. When their dad's tell them they are going to be going to high school for their senior year, will a certain blonde haired girl figure out their secret?
1. Chapter 1

Percy looked into the crowd of people, and it reminded him of a beach. Whenever he was on stage, he thought of himself as being on the sandy shores of a beach. The thousands of heads were rolling waves, and the deafening roar was the seagulls screaming and the waves crashing. He loved the beach, almost as much as he loved singing.

He was none other than THE Percy Jackson. You probably have never heard of him.

But you HAVE heard of an infamous Peter Johnson. Yes, the Peter Johnson who was the lead singer of The Little Big Three, the famous bad. They performed at Times Square on New Year's Eve last year. Pop Star Magazine said Peter "sounded like an angel sent strait from the ocean" (Percy's love of the water as no secret to the world).

He looked to his right, and caught the eye of Nico DiAngelo, but to the public he was Nick Daniels. Nico was rocking out to his drums. He wore all black, and had a skull ring on his pinky that he never took off. It was a gift from his sister, Bianca, who died when Nico was 10. Now, seven years later, Nico remembered Bianca by wearing his skull ring; that and eating all of his vegetables, which he has grown to love. Percy still couldn't eat his greens.

To his left, Thalia stood there, playing a chord on her guitar, which she nicknamed Sparky. Thalia, known to the public as Terry, didn't tell anyone her last name. She was ashamed of her alcoholic mother, and tried to forget all about her. She did a pretty good job.

The three of them together formed the Little Big Three. They were all cousins, and they were very close. Their dads were brothers, and they were each huge, rich businessman. Nico's dad, Hades, ran a mining business and he owned hundreds of graveyards and morgues around the world. Nico thought it was cool, but it sort of creeped Percy out. Thalia's father, Zeus, owned almost every airport in the country, and a few hundred around the world. Percy's own father, Poseidon, was in charge of multiple docks and boats, and practically owned the fishing business. The fathers saw potential in the kids as musicians, so they used their connections and got them a record deal.

Now Percy was the biggest heart throb in the world, and same went for Nico and Thalia.

It took some convincing for them to actually agree to being pop stars. Nico didn't like attention, and Thalia didn't want to be mobbed in public places. Percy had stage fright, so he had no idea how he could stand in front of millions, but the dads found a solution.

Nico put on wig that was short, blonde hair. It opposed Nico's natural long, dark pitch black hair. He wore bright blue contacts, which differed greatly from the dark brown eyes that you could swear could see into your soul. His stare could terrify anyone, but he held nothing on Thalia's sneer.

Thalia's usual short, spiky black hair is replaced by a ginger wig, which curled in ringlets down to her back, hitting the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her electric, blue eyes are covered by a stormy grey contact lens. She also wore a pair of black, hipster glasses that served no purpose to her. She had 20/20 vision, like the eyes of a hawk. She always wore light, pastel colors on stage, and usually a skirt or dress. That would totally through people off.

In real life, Thalia wore mostly black, ripped up pants or shorts, with dark shirts that hung off her shoulders. She always wore her black combat boots, and framed her eyes with a thick black outline. She could out sneer anyone, except Percy. A few days ago, Percy got so angry, he gave Thalia a deluxe-ultra-mega sneer, and Thalia cringed away. Percy forgot he was so mad, and jumped up on a chair and cheered. He had out sneered the queen of sneering.

Percy, on stage, would wear a dirty blonde wig, like Nico's, to hide his raven, black, windswept hair. He had bright, icy blue contacts to hide his emerald green eyes. He always wore a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans on stage. In life he wouldn't dress much differently, but would usually wear a hoodie with the hood up, to hide his face. His stylist convinced him to wear a white shirt, partly to show off his 6 pack and killer biceps, but partly because it made him look calm and collected on stage.

By hiding their true identities, they could take the roles of rock stars, while not being mobbed by crowds during the day time.

"LOS ANGELES! Let me hear you!" screamed Percy into his microphone. He got a roar so loud, he thought they might be able to hear it in New York.

"Unfortunately, that was our last song. It was an honor to play for you! You are a great audience! Thank you and good night!"

As the audience cheered, the three friends jogged off the stage, waving at their loving fans.

They finally got offstage, and were handed waters from their manager.

"Nice job kids!" said Chiron, slapping Percy and Nico on the back, and winking at Thalia. Chiron was an old family friend, and he helped get the three started in their successful careers.

"You really killed it tonight!"

He steered the three kids into Percy's dressing room, and the three of them instantly ripped off their wigs.

"Go this thing itches!" complained Nico, shaking out his shaggy locks, that hung down into his cheekbones, hiding his eyes and his emotions.

"You say that every night, Death Breath" retaliated Thalia, who went from looking like America's sweetheart to a biker disguised in a light blue dress (which she really was). "Try strutting around in a dress and wedges! Not the easiest thing to do!"

"You say that every night, Air Head!" yelled Nico.

"Corpse Breath!"

"Pinecone Face!"

"Guys!" shouted Percy, finishing pulling out his last contact. He looked in the mirror, and saw Percy Jackson, a nobody. He no longer saw Peter Johnson, and he had no issue with that.

He turned around to face his bickering cousins, "You guys do this every day. Can you not fight for just one day?" Percy received a pillow to the face, followed by a fit of laughter and a high five between Thalia and Nico.

"Thanks guys," said Percy, rolling his sea green eyes, and putting his hand in the bowl of M&M's, and pulling out a fistful of blue ones.

"Don't worry, Kelp Brains. We still love you," snickered Thalia, who started to stand up. "I'm off to my dressing room to get out of this horrendous outfit, and in to my good, old clothes. Back in a jiffy,"

"Not so fast, Daughter," said a stern voice, arriving in the doorway. All three heads turned to see three tall men. The one in the middle had dirty blonde hair, and sky blue eyes, just like Thalia's eyes. He had a black suit, with a white shirt and a blue tie that matched his eyes. The one to his right had dark hair that was cropped short, but yearned to hang in his eyes, like Nico's hair. His eyes were so brown, they seemed black. His suit was completely black, and he had a bit of stubble on his chin. The man to the left had kind, green eyes and black hair that was short, although you could see it being swept to the side just a bit. He looked like a replica of Percy, but 25 years older. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon stood before their children, and they stood tall and proud, bringing good news.

"We have something to tell all of you, and we need you to pay full attention," said Zeus, and Hades handed the kids each a slip of paper.

"Um, dad, why does this paper have a schedule on it?" asked Nico, slowly standing up, next to Thalia.

"Because, children. You are all enrolled for your senior year," said Zeus.

"What are you saying?" asked Percy, not wanting to believe what he thought.

"Perce, Thals, Nico. You three are going to be going to Goode High School in NYC in one week to be educated."

"You mean-" started Nico before being cut off by Thalia

"WE ARE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!?" shouted Thalia, beyond angry at her father.

'Oh gods...' thought Percy


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the three friends walked up to the grand doors at Goode High School. Thalia was wearing a pair of ripped up black jean shorts, a pair of black combat boots, her death-to-Barbie shirt, and her silver bangles that she always wore around her wrists, when she wasn't Terry.

Nico wore his usual black jeans with black sneakers and a black tee shirt with a skull on it. He is still trying to convince Thalia and Percy that he wasn't Goth, but a black enthusiast. At least he wasn't wearing skinny jeans...

Percy was wearing a pair of denim jeans, and a green hoodie, with the hood pulled up. The hood basically covered his face, but you could see wisps of uncontrollable black hair being swept to the side of his face. Percy pulled out his schedule from his back pocket, and reviewed it for the billionth time.

*PERSEUS JACKSON

*SENIOR CLASS

HOMEROOM: Mrs. Swift, A107

CALCULUS: Mrs. Dodds, B236

SWIMMING: Coach Hedge, Gymnasium

OCEANOGRAPHY: Dr. Newton, F125

LUNCH BLOCK, Cafeteria

ENGLISH: Mr. Blofis, B138

GREEK: Mr. Katas, A001

WESTERN CIVILIZATION: Mrs. Peterson, F233

He, Thalia, and Nico had homeroom together, so the three of them walked down the hall together. Percy kept his head down, not wanting to look into the eyes of all the kids, wondering who they were. Nico twisted his skull ring around his fingers, which he only did when he was nervous. Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelets, but walking down the hall standing tall and proud, just like her father.

They walked past a clique of girls whose faces were caked in makeup. The inspected The Little Big Three, and when the three kept walking, they heard a group of snickering girls. Thalia rolled her eyes, but kept walking. She didn't want to start a fight in her new school...yet.

The three of them found A wing, and started searching for room 107. They were looking up and down the hallways, when a kid on crutches walked past the group. He was scrawny and thin, with curly hair and a small goatee. Percy accidentally bumped into him, making his books fall out of his partially zippered backpack.

Percy instantly bent down and started picking them up. "Sorry, man, I didn't see you there,"

"It's cool, it's cool. At least you apologized! I'm Grover Underwood. I bet you're new, because you and your friends look lost," he said, motioning to Thalia and Nico, who stopped to wait for their cousin with the green eyes.

"Yeah, we are all new. We used to be homeschooled. I'm Percy, and that's Thalia and Nico" Percy replied, nodding over at his cousins, while slipping Grover's books back in his backpack.

"We are trying to find room A107," said Thalia.

"Oh, homeroom with Mrs. Swift? That's where I'm off to! Its right over here," said Grover, crutching off into a room. Thalia followed him in, and Percy and Nico walked in behind Thalia.

Percy hiked up his backpack over his shoulder, and looked at the ground. His green hoodie covered his face, but he could see others.

There were two boys, who looked identical, but one was an inch taller. They had curly brown hair, and mischievous smiles, which made Percy's hand inch down to his pocket, to makes sure he still had his keys and money. The one of the two was laughing and pushing his brother (Percy could only assume they were brothers) who was blushing. Percy noticed that a delicate looking girl blushing just as much, if not more as the curly haired boy. She had long, brown hair that curled in natural ringlets. Her eyes were a dark, green, and her face was sprinkled with freckles. She had a small necklace with a golden flower on it, and she was nervously intertwining her fingers.

In the back of the room, Percy saw a tall, golden-blonde haired kid, bobbing his head to his music. He had sky blue eyes, that weren't nearly as sharp and icy as Thalia's. He sat next to a girl who was picking at her teeth. She had mouse brown hair, and brown/blood red eyes full of anger. Her face seemed to be stuck in a sneer, and she wore a plaid, red flannel jacket with a pair of black jeans. Her black combat boots were decorated with silver chains, and they were on the desk. Percy could tell they would not have a positive relationship.

Across the room, there was a girl with flowing brown hair, and eyes that shone with kindness and happiness. Her ears were pointed a little bit, making her look elfish, and she had a shirt that said "Save Earth" all over it in different fonts. She saw Grover and smiled a huge smile, while waving him over.

"Hi Grover! How are you?" She said, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. Grover blushed and replied "Hey Juni. Juni, this is Percy, Thalia, and Nico. Guys, this is Juniper,"

Juniper shot out of her chair and extended her hand, "You can call me Juni. Grover sit next to me! You guys can sit in front of us, at that group of desks,"

Grover sat down next to Juni, who wove her hand into his. Thalia sat down in the middle, dropping her black backpack like a sack of potatoes. Nico sat down, and whipped out his phone and started to text someone. His phone case was black, with a silver skull with drums sticks behind it.

Percy sat down, and just tapped his fingers on his desk. He started humming to himself, really quiet so no one would hear him. Thalia elbowed him in the arm.

"Gods, Thals, I wasn't humming that loud," said Percy.

"No, Kelp Brain! Look at Blondie over there. She keeps looking at us, then down at her book, then back at us, and then back at her book, then-"

"Okay I get it," said Percy, looking over and seeing a girl he hadn't noticed before. She had curly blonde hair, which was messily thrown into a pony tail. She wore a grey shirt, with white jeans. She had an owl necklace that had rubies for eyes. She seemed tall, and she had a natural tan. She would be the average California girl, if not for her eyes. Grey storm clouds swirled in her irises, and she looked like she was deciding exactly what Percy was thinking. He was intrigued by her, but also scared. His hood cast a shadow over his face, so the girl couldn't see what he looked like, and it seemed like she was intent on finding out.

Just then, the bell rang, and the teacher in the front of the classroom stood up, and said "Hello, class. My name is Mrs. Swift, and when i call your name, please stand in the front of the classroom and tell me one thing about what you did overt the summer. I will not be going in alphabetical order, so pay attention. Welcome to Goode, for those who are new, and for those who are returning, welcome back,"

"Here we go," muttered Thalia, making Nico smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great, another year with you two," muttered Mrs. Swift, which made the class snicker, and the crazy, looking twins stood up and bowed to the class, who started to cheer.

"Quiet down! Connor stay standing, Travis sit down,"

"Still don't know who is who, Mrs. Swift? Come on, after 4 years you should know" Said the taller boy, who sat down, giving the golden blonde boy a fist bump.

"Travis, quiet. Connor, talk" Said Mrs. Swift, pulling her glasses off her wrinkled, old face. She had short, white hair, and was a very short lady.

"Well my name is Travis Stoll, and over the summer i made a list of reasons of why Mrs., Swift begged to have me in her homeroom and Science class," Connors said, giving the class a bow, making the room erupt in laughter like a volcano.

Mrs. Swift rolled her eyes, "Oh, dear, you are in my science class?"

"That's right! Period 3! Be there or be square!"

"Dude! I'm in that class too!" screamed a voice from the back of the class.

"Mrs. Swift! Me, you, and Chris all have class together! It will be just like sophomore year!" said Travis, throwing his arms in the air.

"Connor, sit down. Clarisse La Rue?"

The girl with the ugly pig nose, and mouse brown hairs picked her feet off of the desk, and stood up. "Hey. Name is Clarisse. Um... over the summer I took combat classes and street fighting classes. So i can take all of you down,"

"Admirable," muttered Nico, making Thalia snicker.

"Good for you. William Solace?"

The boy with soft, blue eyes and golden hairs stood up. "Hello boys and girls. My name is Will Solace, and over the summer I shot a bulls eye with my bow and arrow,"

"Way to go, Katniss!" said Travis

"Watch it Stoll," warned Will, shooting Travis a friendly, but irritated look.

"Congrats, Mr. Solace. Very admirable," said Mrs. Swift, smiling at Will.

"Will has been making bulls eyes since he was 10 years old," Juni whispered to Percy, while Grover laughed at Will.

"Now let's see... hmm... well this is a name i don't know. Thalia Grace?" Mrs. Swift said, making Thalia stiffen. Almost nobody knew her last name, now everyone in this class knew.

Thalia slowly stood up, and walked to the front of the classroom, her eyes flashing. She rubbed her silver bracelets slowly.

"So, um, my name is Thalia, and DO. NOT. Call me by my last name unless you want me to electrify you,"

"Thank you for the very dark, warning Mrs. Gr-Thalia," said Mrs. Swift, correcting herself before she called Thalia 'Mrs. Grace'. "So what is one thing you did over the summer?'

"I...um... I found out i was going to public school for my senior year," said Thalia, unsure of what else to say. Over the summer, Percy, Nico, and Thalia were on a European tour for their new album 'Children of the Gods'.

"And are you excited?" asked Mrs. Swift, with a smile on her face.

"Sure" said Thalia, taking her seat.

"Well now let's have Nico DiAngelo come up. Also a name I don't know...' Said

Mrs. Swift, taking a seat behind her desk, tired of standing. Nico stood up, and Percy noticed people getting nervous. That made him and Thalia smirk, knowing that people absolutely loved Nick, but got nervous with Nico. Percy thinks it has to do with his eye color. When they are the almost-black brown, they are just as terrifying as his fathers.

"My name is Nico, and over the summer I traveled to Italy," Nico winked at Percy and Thalia.

'A lie hidden in a truth' thought Percy.

'Nice going Death Breath,' thought Thalia, smiling and shaking her head.

"Very interesting, Mr. DiAngelo. Do you speak any Italian?"

"Yeah, I'm fluent," Nico shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Which, to Percy and

Thalia, it wasn't a big deal- they could speak Italian, Spanish, and French fluently, and were almost fluent in Dutch.

"That is amazing! Thank you for sharing! Now, let's see... Annabeth Chase,"

Nico sat down, and started to text again. Percy assumed he was texting Thalia, because Thalia's case, a dark, stormy cloud with lightning blasting everywhere, started to buzz lightly. The stormy, eyed girl stood up, and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Annabeth, and over the summer I stayed in San Francisco" she said, with a proud voice to match her proud stance. Percy could tell that nobody could tell her what to do, or walk over her.

"Did you build a monument, Geek?" yelled a feminine voice from the back, and Percy assumed it was Clarisse. Percy saw Thalia clench her fist, and Percy realized he did the same. They both hated bullies because before they became The Little Big Three Percy had gotten bullied by his step father, and by kids in school; verbally mostly, but every now and then a punch was thrown. Percy stood up for himself just fine, but Thalia liked to step in and defend her cousin. At the time, Nico lived in DC.

"No, because you can't build a monument in 2 months. Not that your tiny brain would be able to comprehend that. Which senior year is this for you? The third?" said Annabeth, sneering at Clarisse and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh snap!" shouted Travis and Connor, getting up and giving Annabeth a huge bear hug. Annabeth smiled as the Stoll twins picked her up, and she said "Guys put me down!" They put her down, and gave her pecks on the cheek. She pushed them away, and put out her hand, expectantly. They reluctantly took out a couple of dollar bills, and handed them back to Annabeth.

"Wow, the Stoll's are either losing their touch, or Annabeth is getting smarter- if that's even possible!" said Grover, while Annabeth sat down in her chair, opening her book back up and reading again, after stealing a quick glance at Percy, who was playing with the white strings on his green sweatshirt.

"Now let's have... Percy Jackson" said Mrs. Swift, looking at the boy who hid his face in a shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy stood up, and tried to make his hands stop shaking. When he put on his blonde wig, he became Peter, and Peter had no issue being in front of people. Percy, however, could barely talk in front of 10 people.

Percy got to the front of the classroom, and his face was facing the ground, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone. He pulled at the seam at the bottom of his hoodie, and he started to talk, his voice barely audible.

"Mr. Jackson please speak up, and also please take off your hood, so we can all see your face. You will learn that I have a no hood or hat policy. It took Connor and Travis 2 years, but they are stubborn," said Mrs. Swift, smiling at the twins.

"Hey!" yelled Connor and Travis, in unison.

Percy took a deep breath and spoke up and said "I'm Percy, and over the summer I-"

"Mr. Jackson, sorry to interrupt, but please take your hood off," said Mrs. Swift, straitening her glasses on her nose.

"He's probably so ugly, he doesn't want to hurt our faces," said Clarisse, causing a couple giggles, but not many. Thalia's fists were so tight, that her knuckles were white, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Using a shaking hand, Percy slowly took off his hood, and shook out his hair, Justin Bieber style. His green eyes looked up and flickered from eyes to eyes, which opened in shock. Thalia and Nico snickered. They went looked over their text conversation:

NICO: LOL Mrs.S is gonna make P take his hood off

THALIA: 10 bucks he trys to shake it off, and keep talking

NICO: You're on

THALIA: HA! pay up Death Breath

NICO: I'll pay you after HmRm

THALIA: im going to punch Clarisse

NICO: She'll just eat her words when she falls in the P effect

THALIA: the what?

NICO: every girl always falls in love with P's looks. 'P effect'

THALIA: i dont think so

NICO: 10 bucks someone will say he's hot

THALIA: you're on

Percy looked at everyone, and a girl who was holding hands with a massive African American boy said "Damn, you're hot! Clarisse, you were SO wrong. No worries Charlie, you're the only one I love," She made Percy blush, because she was gorgeous, with long, silky black hair and soft, baby blue eyes. She had that certain smile that made people around her smile, and she seemed totally in love with "Charlie" which gave her a gleam in her eyes. Thalia smiled at Nico.

Will Solace wolf whistled in the back and said "He has the 'Silena Stamp of Approval! Way to go, Percy!"

"Boys and girls, please settle down," said Mrs. Swift, "Percy, please continue,"

"Um, so I'm Percy, and over the summer I went to Europe,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" screamed a random girl so suddenly, that Percy couldn't see the face from where the voice came from.

"Nope, Percy is open for business. So girls, line up before it's too late," screamed Nico and Thalia, making the whole class laugh, and some of the girls got a sneaky look in their eyes. Percy sat down and turned away from everyone, including the girls who were staring at him.

"Thanks guys," Percy whispered/hissed at his cousins.

Between laughs, Nico said "Wouldn't... have said... Anything else!"

Thalia was only able to say "Priceless!"

After a few more names, Percy learned that the girls who were staring at him were named Calypso and Rachel. Calypso had long, brown hair, with golden highlights. She had is in a braid down her black, and a gold ribbon running through it. She had daring eyes, which could be full of love and passion, but were full of harsh, maniac power. Rachel had crazy, red hair that was almost as untamable as Percy's hair. She had soft, dark green eyes, like Juni's, and her face was full of freckles. Her jeans had sharpie drawings all over them, and she had a splatter paint shirt on. She seemed like she would be the funny, artsy type, but she seemed to be a minion of Calypso, and she did whatever Calypso said (said Grover).

At lunch, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were waved over by Juni. They weaved their way through the maze of tables, and finally sat down at the table.

Juni smiled at all of them, her hand weaved with Grover's, who was munching on an apple, "So guys, where did you used to go to school?"

"Oh we were homeschooled," said Nico, pocking at a couple of grapes he got. Nico barely ate, and it showed. His olive skin was sunken in around his cheeks, making him look like a skeleton.

"Oh that's right! I remember you mentioning that in Homeroom! Oh, I'll introduce you to everyone, since homeroom wasn't a very formal introduction. That is Will Solace, Bow/Arrow expert!" said Juni, munching on a chip. Will smiled and waved, saying "Juni is exaggerating,"

"Oh please! He is AMAZING! He can hit a bull's eye from any distance!" she squealed, hitting him playfully on the arm, while Will smiled back at her.

"Moving on, that is Connor and Travis Stoll, thieves, liars, and pranking kings... in a good way," she said, pointing at the two twins.

"Sup boys and girl! Welcome to Goode, and know that we are not liable for any injuries our pranks cause. And Percy, congrats on getting the SSOA!" the boys gave Percy a fist bump.

"The what?" asked Percy, taking a bite of pizza.

"The SSOA" started Connor.

"Basically what every boy wants, but only some get," finished Travis.

"SSOA is the Silena Stamp of Approval," stated Grover, finishing up his apple.

"I heard my name!" sang the girl with silky, black hair. She took a sear down next to Grover, and smiled at Percy and his cousins. "Hi! I'm Silena! And Percy, these boys are making things up,"

"No they aren't," said the macho boy who kissed Silena on the cheek, and sat down next to her, "Sorry sweetie, but all the boys call this thing the SSOA: Silena Stamp of Approval. Basically, if you compliment someone, or say someone is cute, they got the stamp, and they are instantly sought after by girls. And by the way, I'm Charles Beckendorf, but everyone, minus Silena, calls me Beckendorf," he said.

Juni continued with her introductions, "That over there, next to Travis, is Katie," Juni leaned in, across the table, "She and Travis both like each other, but they won't admit it," She sat back up in her chair and smiled over at Katie, who was toying with her golden flower necklace.

"Hi guys!" she said, as Travis poked her in the arm. "Travis! Stop it! You are so irritating!" Juni looked at us, her eyes practically saying 'what did I say!'.

"Moving on, that girl sitting next to Percy, that's Annabeth Chase, the smarty-pants in our group," she said, biting into a baby carrot. Percy looked to his right, and saw the girl with the beautiful blonde hair. She looked up at me, and held my gaze as she smiled and said "Hello, I'm Annabeth. What are your names again?"

"Nico DiAngelo," Nico said as he raised a hand. He went back to picking at his grapes and talking with Grover and Juni about gods know what.

"Thalia. Just Thalia, but you can call me Thals," said Thals as she smiled at Annabeth, who smiled back and said "I love your bracelets!"

"Thanks Annie,"

"Please don't call me Annie,"

"Sure, whatever," Thalia understood not liking being called something, and didn't hang on the subject.

"And I'm Percy-"

"This is Perseus Jackson. Call him Perseus!" said Nico, making Thalia snicker.

Percy sent him his triple-extra-double-sneer sneer, which made Nico stare at anywhere BUT Percy.

"Don't call me Perseus, please. You can call me Percy, or Perce," said Percy, swiping his black hair out of his green eyes with a naturally tanned hand.

Annabeth opened a notebook, and scribbled something down, and quickly shut her notebook, shoving it in her backpack. She looked back up and the three cousins, and stared at them, making the three uneasy.

Annabeth knew that these people looked familiar, and she was going to figure out where she had seen them. She had the highest IQ in the school-hell the state.

She also had a photogenic memory. She had seen these kids somewhere. Not their eyes, but their faces seemed familiar. She was sure she had never seen Percy's wonderful, green eyes, or Thalia's electric, icy blue eyes. She especially hasn't seen Nico's dark-as-death eyes, which made her nervous. Of course nobody would ever find that out.

These kids were a little odd, and something was different about them. Annabeth WILL find out, but she was going to need help...


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Nico, Percy, and Thalia made their way back to their pent house, which their dad's had purchased for them. It was only 7 blocks from their school, and it took a lot of convincing for the dads to not send a limo for the kids after school.

"So what do you think of Annabeth?" asked Percy, his hood back on his head, shadowing his face from the public.

"Does our little Percy-kins have a crush on a certain Annabeth?" sang Nico, pushing Percy, who smiled and pushed him back.

"No, I do not have a crush. I was just wondering why she kept staring at us," Percy replied, picking at his sweatshirt seam, like he did when he was nervous.

"I didn't notice," said Thalia, taking a earphone out, pausing her music, "By the way, Perce, I have a good idea for a new song. Let's work on it later. I got music, you get lyrics,"

"Sure, sure, but you seriously didn't notice?" said Percy, staring at his cousins.

"Dude, I don't spend my time seeing if people are staring at me or not," said Nico, rolling his eyes.

"Neither do I, but I saw her staring at me all the time," said Percy, as the three of them walked into their building, headed to the elevator.

"Well you were staring at her, so you are even," stated Thalia, shrugging as she pushed the button to their floor.

"Whatever, just forget about it. So what do we have to do today?" Percy asked, giving up on the subject. The doors opened and they walked off the elevator to their pent house. Thalia threw her backpack on the couch, and sat down while Nico and Percy went to the kitchen and opened up cans of soda for themselves.

"Aphrodite said we need to meet so we can try on our new outfits," said Thalia, taking Nico's soda as the boys sat down on the couch. Aphrodite is the groups stylist, and adores dressing the group up in new outfits.

Nico groaned and took his soda back from Thalia. "What time?"

"She said she would be over around 3, so she should be here any minute," Thalia said, turning the TV on. Just as she put her feet up on the coffee table, the doorbell buzzed. Percy got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Perce! Sweetheart! Let me up, I have new outfits!" said Aphrodite, squealing with delight. Percy hit the button to let Aphrodite up, and walked back over to the TV. After a minute, the doors where thrown open and Aphrodite stood in the doorway, smiling a perfect, toothy grin.

"Hello, Sweets! I'm back from Paris, and I bring clothes! And Thalia, sweetie, I have a load of new jewelry that will make people go head over heels!" She said, as she walked in to the pent house, her assistant's trailing her with huge racks of clothes, boxes of shoes, and an assortment of jewelry for Thalia. Aphrodite was wearing a pink mini dress that hugged her hips perfectly. Her hair was curly and chocolate brown today. She is constantly changing her hair color and style, day after day, for all the three cousins knew; yesterday she had strait honey blonde hair with a blue streak in it. She had eyes that seemed to change color, and it was outlined in Smokey grey eye shadow. Her lips were perfectly glossed, and she tossed a strand of hair over her shoulder with her perfectly manicured hand.

"Percy, for you we have a few shirts and a couple new jeans. Not much, because you can keep it simple and still look GORGEOUS! Nico, for you I want to try a new look. Still that god-awful black, but I'm gonna make it work. Thalia, my favorite girl, you have a few new miniskirts, a couple blouses and a beautiful dress, that I wish I had, but it is one of a kind. Also new shoes for everyone! Okay, get your designated boxes and put on what's marked 'outfit one'. Please put on your wigs and contacts so I can make sure it compliments your eyes and hair!

This is going to be great! Okay go, go, go!" She said, clapping her hands in excitement. Thalia, Nico, and Percy each took a full rack, and a box and let the clothes to their rooms. Aphrodite sat down on the couch and changed the channel to E! which was playing Fashion Police, her favorite show. Before she knew it, 'Peter', 'Terry', and 'Nick' emerged from their rooms. Percy's blonde hair hung in his blue eyes in a similar style to his natural hair, but his blonde hair was strait and tamed. Aphrodite had him in a blue shirt, with a small v cut to it. His jeans hung around his hips, and had a small tear in it at the knee. He had a leather necklace on, that had small clay beads on it.

Thalia's long strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and her black glasses were on her freckled cheeks. She had a light blue skirt that had thick black elastic wrapping around her midriff. Tucked into her skirt was a silver tank top, and her outfit was topped with a jean jacket. She wore a pair of white wedges and had a silver anklet with a golden lightning bolt on it. She had a locket around her neck, and she had silver bangles, similar to her own, wrapping around her wrists.

Nico, the last to make it to Aphrodite, wore a pair of black pants, with a nice black top. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the first couple buttons were undone. He had white suspenders on, over his ensemble. He seemed to like his outfit, because it made him look very hot.

"PERFECT! No adjustment needed!" screeched a very proud Aphrodite.

After repeating this with 12 other outfits, they finally finished, 3 hours later.

"Alright, my sweethearts, I will see you next week, so you can try on the couple of outfits I need to make changes too. Thalia remember to use the face wash, boys don't eat too much greasy food! Alright, goodbye!" Aphrodite left, her assistants trailing her, texting and emailing furiously.

"Well I'm going to put on sweatpants," said Thalia, tired of wearing skirt after skirt. She hoped off to her bedroom and opened the white door. Her room was completely white, with posters of Green Day and Nickleback plastered all over.

Her curtains were a deep navy blue that flew in the gentle breeze. Her bed sheets were black, with lightning rods all over it. Besides that, everything was white: her bathroom, her carpet, her bedposts, her wardrobe and her desk. She didn't pick put the furniture, or it would be completely different-minus the bed spread. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on, thankful for something comfortable. She sat on her bed and her phone buzzed. Picking up her phone, she saw it was a text from an unknown number. She unlocked her phone and pulled open the message:

555-1234: Hey Thalia, this is Annabeth Chase. Juni gave me your number.

THALIA: oh, hey Annabeth. What's up?

ANNABETH: Juni lost her phone and she wanted me to invite you and your cousins to a sleepover she's gonna hold on Friday. Grover, Silena, Beck, and a few others will be there too

THALIA: sure, I'll let P and N know

ANNABETH: see you tomorrow!

THALIA: see ya

Thalia turned her phone off, and threw it on her bed. She left her room, and came in the see her cousins wrestling. Nico and Percy were rolling around on the ground, and Nico landed on top of Percy, pinning his arms down.

"Admit it!" he yelled at Percy. Percy's face got red, but then hardened as he summoned all his strength and pushed Nico off of him, and landed on top of Nico while saying "Stop it! Let it go!"

Thalia went over and pulled Percy off Nico, "What wrong with you guys? Aphrodite would kill you if one of you got a black eye!"

Nico huffed and ran to his room, no doubt to go and pout. Thalia turned to Percy, "Do you want to explain that?"

Percy just shrugged. "I'm going to find out, eventually. Might as well let me know now,"

"I just asked if he really didn't notice Annabeth staring at us, and he said I 'loved her' and I got mad..." He said, staring at his feet.

"Idiots,"

"HEY!"

"By the way, we are going to Juni's house on Friday,"

"Wanna explain?"

"Annabeth invited us to go. She said a bunch of them hang out on Fridays, and we were welcomed to go"

"Sweet"

"Yeah I bet you're excited to see HER" shouted Nico, from his room.

Thalia put a hand on Percy's chest to keep him from drowning Nico in the bathroom, "C'mon Nico"

"Whatever" mumbled Percy, blushing a little bit.

He wouldn't admit it, but he thought Annabeth was insanely beautiful, and she seemed to have a great personality.

He wanted to know Annabeth Chase.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had never gone by faster. Between rehearsals, writing new songs, homework, and anticipation over the sleepover, Percy could hardly wait for Friday to come. And it came fast.

After school ended Friday, Juni told the gang to meet at her house at 5:00. The three walked to the pent house, guessing what would happen.

"I bet that we will play Truth or Dare" said Thalia, with a smirk.

"How old are we? 12?" retorted Nico, with a snort.

Thalia shot him a glare, "With the intensity of MY dares, you will wish you were still 12"

"Guys, this is the first sleepover in which we didn't need our wigs in, like, I don't even know how long!" Percy said, in awe.

"So try not to screw it up, so we get invited again," said Thalia, staring at both Nico and Percy.

XXLINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAKXX

Annabeth met Juni at her house at 4:30, so she could set up her plan. Grover was already there, because he is always at Juni's. She walked up to Juni's apartment, and knocked on the wooden door. Within two seconds, the door flew open and an energetic girl stood there, jumping in the doorway.

"Annabeth! So glad you are here early! I need your help! Should I put out the chips or the pretzels? Or both? Oh god, I think I'll just do both. Phew, crisis averted. So what are you doing here, early? Not that I don't love it, because I do! I love you! But you usually come at 5, and its 4:30, and I'm just curios…" She said, stepping aside so Annabeth could walk in.

"Wow Juni, did you swing a million pixie sticks?" Annabeth asked, laughing. As they passed the kitchen, Annabeth saw root beer bottles and snacks galore. "Gods, you are really going all out this week,"

"Yeah well I want to impress Perce, Nico, and Thals. I want them to like me!" she said, nervously putting her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head.

"I'm sure they already love you. Anyway to answer your question from before, I need you and Grover's help," The two of them walked into Juni's room, and Annabeth saw Grover sitting on Juni's desk swivel chair. Juni's room was big and spacious, with large windows allowing buckets of sunshine into the room. 3 of her 4 walls were painted a deep, leafy green, and the last wall was an oak brown. Her bed sheets are brown, with green leaves all over it. She had a huge wooden wardrobe, and a polished wooden desk.

"What do you need, Annabeth?" asked Grover, as Juni ran out of her room to the kitchen to get a soda for Annabeth.

"So have any of you noticed anything about Percy, Thalia, and Nico?" she asked, sitting down on the bed, receiving a drink for Juni.

"Other than the fact that you love Percy?" asked Juni, smiling, her big, puppy dog eyes twinkling with delight. Annabeth almost chocked on her soda.

"Excuse me!?" she managed between coughing.

"I agree. You are always looking at him. Studying his face, and whatnot," said Grover, smiling at Annabeth as she stared in disbelief at both Juni and Grover.

"I don't have a crush on Percy Jackson!" she said, setting her soda on Juni's nightstand.

"Okay, Annabeth, whatever you say. So what did you want us to notice?" asked Juni, checking the time. The clock read 4:45. 15 minutes until go time.

"They look familiar. Maybe like someone who is famous, or something. I think they look a little bit like the Little Big Three-"

"OH MY GODS I LOVE THEM! I SAW THEM IN CONCERT!" screamed Juni, jumping up and down on her bed, making Grover roll his eyes, with a smile on his face at his adorable girlfriend.

"Okay so you know their faces I suppose?" asked Annabeth, knowing that her plan would work.

"Yeah, of course! But they have completely different hair and eyes. And Thalia doesn't seem like America's Sweetheart, like Terry," said Juni, rolling her eyes, surprised that Annabeth didn't think about that fact.

"Juni… Wigs and colored contacts do exist. And of course they wouldn't act the same, or else that would make people suspicious. What I want to do is have a karaoke contest, so we can test their singing. Try to match it up. And today take a bunch of photos of them. Take photos of everyone, but mainly those 3. I want to run their faces through that website, ' '. I can also print out photos of Terry, Nick, and Peter, and put them next to Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Even their first names begin with the same numbers! They are so obviously moonlighting as the Little Big Three!" said Annabeth, smiling proud at her plan. It was foolproof.

"Why do I need to take the photos?" asked Juni.

"Do I honestly seem like the type of girl who takes pictures of events?"

"True…. Well I love the plan! I'm in! Karaoke contest? How could I not have thought of that before! Brilliant!" said Juni, leaving her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Grover.

"I have an old Karaoke machine in my closet! We can use it! I can put in the new Little Big Three CD, Children of the Gods. We can sing along to that!" she yelled back. Annabeth heard something clash, and she heard Juni call "I'm all right! It was just a few buckets that fell over!"

After a minute, Juni came back into her room, lugging in a karaoke machine. She smiled and put down the machine, presenting it like a spokes model. The doorbell rang, and Juni ran to the door. Grover got his crutches together, and stood up, crutching to the kitchen. Annabeth grabbed her camera from her bag, and took it with her to the kitchen.

"Hey Annabeth!" called the Stoll's, Beckendorf, Silena, and Will.

"Hey guys!" replied Annabeth, handing Juni the camera.

"What the camera for?" asked Connor, posing with Silena in a goofy model pose as Juni snapped a few photos. Beckendorf appeared in the back, making a stupid face. Soon everyone was together, making stupid faces at the camera.

Juni laughed, "It's for memories! I'm taking pictures of our first sleepover with Perce, Thals, and Nico, who should be here any second!"

"We have compiled some great initiation pranks on them! So get the camera ready, or else you will miss prime moments!" announced Connor, taking a bite of a pretzel.

"Yeah, moments like this," said Will, as he pantsed Connor, whose eyes widened in shock. Juni snapped a picture before Connor could pull up his pants. Everyone was on the floor laughing, and Travis was gasping for breath. Looking at the picture, Juni saw Connor standing in the kitchen, his jeans around his ankles. He wore brown boxers, with little stick figures everywhere.

"Aw, what did we miss?" asked Thalia, as she and her cousins appeared in the open doorway.

"Nothing, really. The party is just getting started," said Annabeth, who smiled at Juni, who was snapping picture after picture of the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were led to Juni's room. Connor and Travis were pushing each other around, like always, and Will was talking with Grover. Annabeth was whispering to Juni about the pictures.

"Guys! Annabeth and me had a fantastic idea! Mostly Annabeth, but still…. So I found my old karaoke machine, and we are going to sing some songs, and dance along and have an AWSOME time!"

"And I'm assuming that we will be singing your favorite songs from your favorite band?" asked Will, twirling Juni around.

"Well of course!" screamed Juni, running to get her CD's.

"Who is her favorite band?" asked Percy, taking a seat on the bed. Annabeth sat down next to him, and replied "The Little Big Three. You have probably heard of them. Two blonde boys and a ginger girl?"

Nico looked at the ground, Thalia twiddled her thumbs, and Percy's eyes widened a little bit, but instantly his face went back to normal. "Yeah I've heard of them. Terry… Nick…. And…. Patrick?"

"PERCY PLEASE! HIS NAME IS PETER!" screamed Juni, from the kitchen. Connor and Travis snickered.

"Sorry Juni!" replied Percy, smiling.

"I don't really like their songs. Nothing special, yeah know," said Nico, shrugging. Thalia smiled and shook her head, and she caught Percy's gaze.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?" screeched Juni, appearing with 3 sodas, the bowls of chips and pretzels, and her CD's.

"FINALLY! Another person who isn't head over heels for the band!" screamed Travis and Connor.

"I mean, that Terry chick his hot, and sure Peter can sing, but some of their songs are irritating," finished Travis, backed up with a head nod from Connor. Both boys received a pillow to the face. Travis fell over after losing his balance.

"Damn, Grover, you're girlfriend has got an arm!" yelled Travis, making everyone laugh.

"Percy, you go first!" said Juni, grabbing Percy's hands and picking him up. His eyes widened. Thalia knew he didn't care that people would hear how similar his voice is to Peter's, but he had awful stage fright. Percy's hood was on his head, and he started pulling at his seam. Nico said "Not the best idea, guys" to which Annabeth replied "why not?" with a puppy dog pout.

"Perce has always has had really bad stage fright. He might pass out on us," said Thalia, raising her eyebrows.

Juni was pushing Percy's back, trying to get him to move, however Percy's feet were firmly planted.

"i….i….i….i… can't….. no….. can't…. sing…" Percy muttered, taking a deep breath, his eyes like deer's caught in the headlights.

"Oh, no that's a lie. Percy can sing like nobody's business, but he just can't do it in front of people," said Thalia, looking and Nico for help.

"yeah," Nico continued, "He can sing in the shower, just not in crowds.

"IDEA!" sang Annabeth. She took Percy's hands, and dragged him to the bathroom. Everyone looked at each other, confused, and then decided to follow the two.

"Annabeth…. What are you…. Do….do….doing!?" asked Percy, still pulling from Annabeth, who had her hand firmly gripped around Percy's wrist, pulling him forward.

She stopped in front of the bathroom and pointed. "In," she said.

"What?" asked Percy, wishing he had his blonde wig so he could turn into Peter, who had no issue in front of people.

"Get in"

"In where? The bathroom?"

Annabeth shrugged and pulled Percy in, and pushed him into the shower. She closed the curtain, and left the bathroom, closing the door.

"Annabeth, what are you doing?" yelled Percy, who stood there, puzzled.

"Sing," she shrugged.

"What?"

"Pretend you're in the shower. Sing,"

"C'mon guys!" said Percy

"We won't prank you as badly if you sing," bribed the Stoll's.

"No way. I'm getting out of…why is the door locked?"

"It's not locked, Thalia is just holding it closed," said Will, laughing.

Thalia held onto the handle, pulling it shut. Percy banged on the door.

"Sing, Kelp Brains," said Nico, laughing.

"Fine!" yelled Percy, who had giving up. He started to sing a chorus of a song, and everyone's jaws dropped. They never expected him to be that good. Thalia and Nico high fived. Thalia slowly opened the door, and there sat Percy on the lid of the toilet, his hood on his head. He saw them open the door, and immediately stopped singing.

"Thanks for that," he said, leaving the bathroom.

"DUDE! YOU WERE AMAZING!" yelled Connor

"YOU SOUNDED JUST LIKE PETER!" screamed Juni, jumping up and down, holding Percy's arm.

Percy shrugged at that comment. "I don't know, I never really thought I was that good,"

"You crushed it!" said Grover, giving Percy a fist bump.

Percy smiled, and his green eyes lit up.

"You never finished…" said Annabeth, with a wink.

"That's all you are going to get out of me, warden" said Percy, sticking his tongue out at Annabeth.

"You did good, Perce" said Thalia, smiling at his cousin.

"Way better than Peter Johnson," winked Nico, making the three laugh. The rest of the group didn't know what they were laughing at, so they dismissed it. Everyone else in the group sang, minus Nico, who complained that he was losing his voice. Nico was never one for singing in the first place. Soon the doorbell rang, and Juni sprang up to get it.

She came back with Silena and Beckendorf, who were hand in hand.

"I'm here, so truth or dare can commence!" announced Silena, waving her hands in the air, shaking her hips.

"Let's get it on!" screamed will, sitting on the ground. Connor and Travis flanked Percy, and Thalia and Nico sat down next to Grover and Juni. Annabeth sat down, next to Travis, and Silena sat down. Saving a space for Beckendorf, who was grabbing an empty root beer bottle, for spinning purposes. The doorbell rang, and before Juni could pounce up, Beckendorf called "Got it, Juni!" from the kitchen.

"I've got Pizza!" sang a voice from the doorway. Connor and Travis raised their firsts in the air in celebration.

"Bring it on in, Katie!" shouted Juni. Soon the smell of hot dough, red sauce, and melted cheese infiltrated Percy's nose. He smiled, and Annabeth said "So you like pizza?"

Percy smiled and nodded, and Nico said "Honestly, Percy could spend the rest of his days eating only pizza, and chocolate chip cookies,"

Percy shot him an irritated look, and Thalia retorted, "Please you know it's true!"

Katie walked in, carrying 3 boxes of pizza. Thalia's jaw went slack, "Three pizzas?"

Katie laughed and said, "Well one for the girls to split, one for the boys, and one for Travis,"

Travis feigned shock, and replied "Well excuse me, little miss green thumb!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smiled at her. Travis looked at Percy and said, "I'll split my pizza with you,"

"Let's do it!" replied Percy, giving Travis a high five. Soon all the seniors were digging into their pizza's, and taking sips of root beer.

Percy looked around, glad to be able to still lead this normal life.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, now that Percy and Travis are finally done eating their pizza, can we get on with truth or dare?" inquired Silena, raising her eyebrows repeatedly at everyone.

"Sure, Silena. Sorry for interrupting with my gift of pizza," said Katie, finger combing her brown hair. She sat down next to Travis, which made Will wolf whistle. The two of them blushed, and Katie hid her face in her hands.

"Never apologize for pizza, Katie!" said Percy, taking a final bite of his crust.

Silena began to explain the game, "Okay, so for Perce, Thals, and Nico; this is how we play truth or dare. So, for example, I will spin the bottle," she twirled the bottle, and it spun around, and it slowed down and landed on Katie. She smiled and sat up strait. Silena smiled mischievously. "Now it's on Katie, so I ask the all too famous words, Truth…or Dare?"

"I'll go dare, there's no fun in truth," she said smiling at everyone, who nodded in agreement.

"So then I will say 'Katie, I dare you to sit in Travis's lap for the rest of the game!'" said Silena, making Connor crack up, and both Travis and Katie blush.

"This round isn't in play….is it?" asked Katie, laughing nervously.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" yelled practically everyone. Katie looked at Travis, who smiled weakly. She got up, and placed herself in Travis's lap, and Travis wrapped his arms around Katie.

"Keep it clean!" yelled Will, who received a pretzel to the face, compliments of Travis.

"Now Katie would spin, and hope to exact her revenge on me," said Silena, sending Katie air kisses. Katie reached down, and spun the bottle, and it landed on Percy. Percy smiled, and so did Katie.

"So…. Percy…. Truth? Or Dare?" she said, leaning to Percy.

"I'll go dare," he said, getting ready for what is to come.

"So before I give you your dare, I have a question for you,"

"You're making me nervous, Katie,"

"So it is true that you have a 6 pack? I hear from the junior girls who are in love with you,"

Percy smiled bashfully, and shook his hair out, which was still covered by his infamous hoodie.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Can I get any confirmation?"

"Yeah, he does," said Thalia, smiling manically.

"Perfect! Than this will make it a treat to others. Percy I dare you to get rid of your sweatshirt for the rest of the day!"

"But I didn't put on a shirt underneath it…" said Percy, slowly.

"I'm perfectly aware of that. Maybe now you will show your gorgeous green eyes to more than the shadow of your hood!" said Katie, smiling and high fiving Silena.

Percy sighed and took off his sweatshirt. He shook out his hair again, and lifted his eyes, to see the slack jaws of every girl in the room (except for Thalia), and the jealous eyes of every boy (except Nico, who didn't care, and Beckendorf, who already had a 6 pack). Percy cracked his back, and cleared his throat.

"Nice abs," muttered Silena.

"Anyway…" said Percy, rolling the bottle, ignoring the stares. The bottle spun, and landed on Annabeth, who was looking at Percy's eyes.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" whined Percy, unable to stay quiet.

"We aren't used to seeing your eyes," answered Annabeth, who averted her eyes.

"Anyway, Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" asked Percy.

"Truth"

"Come on!" complained Will, who received a playful punch in the arm.

"Okay…. Tell us one thing you have never told anyone before," said Percy, not really having any good questions up his sleeves. Apparently, Annabeth didn't diverge many personal stories, since everyone leaned in toward Annabeth.

"Well, when I was in San Francisco last summer, I was walking down the street, and I tripped and fell into a puddle, but I landed on my but in the puddle, so it looked like I peed. I was 20 minutes from my house, so I walked 20 minutes with a wet butt," she said, making the whole room laugh.

"You walked home with a soaking butt?" asked Thalia.

"Stop laughing!" said Annabeth, who was also stifling a giggle.

"It's hilarious, Annie,"

"Don't call me Annie!"

"Sorry," said Thalia, her hands in surrender.

"Can I put my sweatshirt back on?" asked Percy, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"No," everyone said in unison. Percy huffed, and crossed his arms.

"Guys, have your ever head of that website… um…. ' '?" asked Annabeth, pulling out her laptop. She pulled open safari, and began typing when Percy asked "I've never heard about it…"

"Basically you upload a photo of yourself and it scans your face to see what celebrity you look most like," explained Grover, popping a chip in his mouth.

"Cool!" said Nico, taking a swing of his root beer.

"Annabeth, who do you look like?" asked Thalia, leaning to look over the screen.

"Let's find out!" Annabeth snapped a photo of herself using the camera of the computer. She clicked the upload button, and on the screen it said "scanning". Soon the recently snapped photo of Annabeth popped up, next to a photo of Taylor Swift, saying they were a 62% match.

"I so see it!" said Silena, turning the screen towards her, while everyone else agreed.

"Percy, let's do you!" said Juni, putting Annabeth's laptop on Percy. Percy did what Annabeth had previously done, and within a minute it said he was a 90% match to none other than Peter Johnson. With their photos next to each other, everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! If it wasn't for Percy's black hair and green eyes they could be twins!" said Will.

"Do you have a long lost twin or something?" asked Connor, his eyes wide in shock.

"I don't have a twin…" said Percy quietly. He didn't think about the results. Usual Percy; not thinking ahead.

"Thalia and Nico, let's do you guys!" said Travis, and before they could object, their pictures were taken.

"Thalia, you are a….90% match to Terry… and Nico you are a….91% match to Nick…. Oh my gods! You all look so alike!"

"Almost too alike…" noted Annabeth. Everybody turned expectantly to the three, who were all wide eyed in shock. Percy pulled at his seam.

"What is going on?" asked Annabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doppelgangers?" said Thalia, phrasing it more as a question.

"The truth, please," asked Annabeth.

"Yeah we are all excellent secret keepers," said the Stoll's, completely serious.

Percy turned to Nico and Thalia, his eyes asking them _should we tell?_

_I don't even care anymore_ both eyes seemed to respond.

"The truth?" asked Nico

"Please," replied Silena.

Percy took a deep breath, "Um… we are kind of The Little Big Three…"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" asked Katie. Everyone's eyebrows knit in shock mixed with confusion.

Thalia stood up impatiently, "Percy is trying to say that we ARE the Little Big Three. We all throw on some wigs, and colored contacts, and I wear skirts and shit. Then we sing and what not, then we take of the wigs and are normal again,"

"Why don't you guys go up as yourselves?" asked Grover, while others nodded at the question.

"The main reason was because Percy has really bad stage fright, as you all saw. We convinced him to think of himself as someone else, and it seemed to work fine. Also I didn't want to be swarmed in public places, and Nico didn't want the attention," finished Thalia, eating a few chips.

"I can't believe this!" said Juni, smiling.

"Please, don't tell anyone!' asked Percy, his eyes pleading like a cute baby seal's.

Everyone promised to not tell, and Percy smiled.

_This is great! A weight has been lifted off my chest _Thought Percy, thinking of how great his new friends were.

On Saturday, the three friends thanked their fathers for having them go to public school.


	10. Chapter 10

A month later, it was October. The trees in the park had beautiful orange and red leaves, with a couple of sprinkled green leaves. A few leaves were falling, and the wind was crisp. Percy walked through central park, trying to clear his head. He needed to write one last song for his album, and he had one set up. The only issue was it was about Annabeth.

Her name was never mentioned, but if Annabeth had figured out who Percy really was, then who's to say she won't find out the song is about her. Her and her perfect build, princess curls, and startling grey eyes.

Percy smiled to himself, and shook his head, his hair settling on his head. He pulled his hood up, to keep the cold wind from his ears, when he felt a body push into him, like a brick wall. He fell down on his knees and his hands, scraping them up.

"Oh, gods, sorry!" said a female voice that Percy instantly recognized.

"It's all good, Wise Girl," smiled Percy, his hood still on his head.

"Wise Girl…. SEAWEED BRAIN?" she asked, turning her friend toward her by his shoulder. He turned to face her, and she reached up and took off his hood. "Why do you insist on wearing that hood? You completely hide your face!" she complained, putting her hands on her hips. Percy stood up, brushing his hands on his pants. He held out his hand for Annabeth, and she grabbed hold. She pulled herself up, and Percy asked "Watch where you are going! You could've knocked over the president!"  
"Well thank gods that the president was walking around with his hood pulled up, like a hooligan," she joked, her tongue sticking out. She started walking, pausing her music. Annabeth wore a grey crewneck sweatshirt. She had on black leggings, and wore a pair of Nike running shoes. Her curly blonde hair was thrown into a pony tail, and small pieces were falling out, framing her face. Her head was beaded with sweat, and her face was a little red.

"So going for a run?" asked Percy, in step with Annabeth, his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. His hood was off, and his green eyes swirled like the ocean.

"Way to state the obvious, Seaweed Brain," she said, rolling her eyes. Annabeth was on the cross country team, and she wanted to break her record. Percy was on swim team, so he had no reason for running.

"Why must that name stick," he muttered to himself, shaking his head, his black hair a mess on his head. Annabeth smiled and looked up at Percy, her grey thunderclouds meeting his green oceans.

"Well considering you slipped into the pool when I was talking with you, and your eyes are the color of seaweed, and you say stupid things sometimes, the only name you can have is Seaweed Brain," winked Annabeth, giving Percy a side shoulder hug.

Percy scooped her up, and spun her around, making her release a giggle mixed in with a scream. "Percy Jackson, let me down!"

Percy dropped her down, and she landed on her feet gracefully, like a cat.

"My name should be Ultimate Rock Star Superior Awesome Super Person!" said Percy, laughing at himself and his name he tried to create on whim.

"One, that is the worst nickname ever…. And two, Percy Jackson is not a rock star. Peter Johnson is," winked Annabeth, smiling a toothy smile. Not even Aphrodite could beat her in a beauty contest.

"I hate technicalities," complained Percy. Thinking about the Halloween Dance in two weeks, Percy looked at Annabeth. He started picking at his seam.

"What are you so nervous about?" asked Annabeth in a taunting voice, motioning to his fidgety hands.

"How could you tell?" blushed Percy, still picking at his seam.

"You pick at your sweatshirt when you get anxious or nervous. I'm not sure if I'm more surprised that your ratty old sweatshirt is still intact, or how many times you pick at it in a day,"

"Anyway… what are you going as for the dance? Percy asked, his eyes slowly making his way to meet Annabeth's gaze. Both Percy and Annabeth's hearts started to pound uncontrollable, as they looked into their crush's eyes.

"I'm thinking about going as a Goddess. Athena, probably, because she is my favorite. What about you?" asked Annabeth, tilting her head to the side in question. Percy could see her now as a goddess, her hair in perfect curls, and a white dress with gold accents hugging her hips. Percy smiled at the thought.

"I'll probably go as a swimmer," he shrugged. Percy never really had done much for Halloween, and he didn't know what to go as.

"Oh, come on! You ARE a swimmer, that's not dressing up! Why don't you go as a God? Maybe Poseidon, because you like swimming and what have you," Annabeth smiled, sizing Percy up, imagining him in a white toga, with a green wrap to match her eyes.

"But if I'm a god and you're a goddess, wouldn't we clash?" asked Percy, his eyebrows raised.

Annabeth shook her head in frustration, and sighed.

"Unless…" started Percy, receiving a look from Annabeth. She smiled, her heart fluttering, and her palms started to sweat. Annabeth wiped her hand before Percy could notice.

"Unless what? Unless you go nude?" teased Annabeth.

"Unless we go together?" said Percy, his eyes looking around, before meeting Annabeth's gaze.

"Well then wouldn't people assume we were a couple?" asked Annabeth, trying to suppress a smile.

"You aren't making this easy," said Percy, shaking his head at Annabeth, who was being haloed in a crown of late evening sunlight.

"I'm never going to make anything easy for you, Perce. I though you knew that," Annabeth gave Percy a playful push.

"Annabeth i-don't-know-your-middle-name Chase,"

"Yes Percy Jackson?" asked Annabeth, saluting at the boy.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me? And therefore be my girlfriend,"

"Of course," said Annabeth, lacing her fingers in with Percy's. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she ran off. Percy watched her run off, her hair swishing back and forth.

Percy smiled to himself, and texted Thalia and Nico:

PERCY: so guess what

THALIA: You and Annabeth = couple

NICO: *Kissy face*

PERCY: how do you know?

THALIA: wild guess. I WAS RIGHT!?

NICO: nice man!

PERCY: I'll tell you everything later today, for now, I'm off to grab the pizza

NICO: hurry up, you have been out for like an hour

PERCY: calm down, I was walking

THALIA: we need that song, BTW

PERCY: I'll tell you about it when we are eating the pizza

THALIA: kk

NICO: hurry with the pizza!

Percy smiled to himself, singing the lyrics to "Thundercloud" in his head. His new song about Annabeth. His girlfriend.

Annabeth is his girlfriend.

Annabeth is Percy Jackson's girlfriend.


End file.
